Black and Blue Tie
by kakashifan9
Summary: Hizashi brings Shouta as his plus one to a semi-formal hero gathering intending to help him network. Instead he finds himself messing around with him in a storage closet. PWP


As a famous pro hero, Hizashi was obligated to attend gatherings to build networks, scout potential sponsors, and participate in fundraisers. Hizashi was no stranger to these types of parties, frequenting them at least once or twice a month. This time he had managed to drag Shouta with him, hoping that it would help his boyfriend get acquainted with famous heroes that he would potentially work with in the future.

"I know you like flying solo, but you can't keep acting like you're Batman, Shouta. With how helpful your quirk is in our business, I'm sure they're going to be requesting your help on a lot of missions in the future so don't you think it would be logical to meet these people?" Hizashi had whined.

Shouta had attempted to back out, but after being told that it would only be a semi-formal event and that it was only a small gathering in a large building, he had finally agreed. It also helped that Hizashi had promised to stop dragging him to these kinds of parties for at least a year.

Hizashi had expected to socialize with a few heroes, stay for a few speeches and toasts, and then head home with his boyfriend. He hadn't been expecting to be sweating through his clothes, staring at Shouta dressed in a white dress shirt, a blue tie and dress pants with his hair decorated in a simple bun from across the room.

Some hero was currently trying to occupy Hizashi's attention, but he couldn't help his eyes from trailing to the refreshment table where Shouta was sampling the various wines. It was rare to see the nape of Shouta's neck. It was usually covered by some type of scarf, but right now it was out in the open, vulnerable and exposed. The dress shirt outlined Shouta's shoulder blades, revealing his body far more than all the baggy clothes he usually romped around in. And then those pants; Hizashi stared intently at his boyfriend's ass. Damn, why did he have to look so god damn hot?

"Mic-san, is everything alright? You seem a little distracted."

Hizashi quickly averted his eyes back to the hero he had been conversing with, coughing loudly and adjusting his glasses in embarrassment.

"Sorry, there's something I have to take care of," Hizashi hastily apologized. "Here, why don't I give you my business card and we can discuss this on the phone some other time?"

Hizashi couldn't have handed the puzzled hero his card faster, slipping it into his hand and making a direct beeline towards the erasure hero.

Shouta perked up when he noticed Hizashi heading in his direction. He nearly dropped the glass of wine he was holding when Hizashi grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him towards a set of doors that lead to an empty hallway.

"Hey, watch it. You of all people should know how annoying it is to get stains out of a white shirt," Shouta grumbled, setting his glass at a table before exiting the galleria.

Examining the area to make sure no one was around, Hizashi's eyes eventually landed on a storage closet. He quickly tugged the door open, pulling Shouta in with him and kicking the door close with the heel of his shoe. There were various cleaning supplies lying around and it was a bit crowded for two grown men, but Hizashi could care less. In the dimly lit storage unit, he turned to face his boyfriend with playful green eyes gleaming in the dark.

Shouta let out a huff, his eyes darting around the closet in an attempt to figure out why he had been dragged in here.

"You better start explaining what's—"

Shouta never finished his sentence, Hizashi's mouth immediately covering his in a desperate kiss. His tongue hungerly dove into Shouta's, satisfied when the man squirmed against him in a mix of surprise and arousal. He pressed his boyfriend's back against the wall, his hands cupping Shouta's face to pull him closer.

"I've been staring at you all night, Shouta," Hizashi panted between open mouthed kisses. "You look so hot dressed like this. There's no way I could just ignore you and not do something about it."

"So your real intentions for inviting me here was to just make out with me in a closet?" Shouta jeered, biting down on his lip when Hizashi licked at a sensitive part of his neck. "That isn't very professional."

"I don't want to hear about professionality from the guy who sleeps in a yellow sleeping bag out in the open," Hizashi retorted, biting down gently on the crook of Shouta's neck.

"Says the man who styles his hair like a bird and personally named his own fan club 'The Banana Dreamers'," Shouta muttered, the teasing tone behind it lost from his stuttered breathing.

Hizashi pulled away for a brief moment, coyly raising his eyebrow at the confident quips Shouta was throwing at him. He broke out into a devilish smile, possessiveness stirring in his stomach at wanting to completely wreck his boyfriend, rendering him incoherent from a haze of pleasure and desire.

Shouta must have been able to decipher the hungry gaze even in the dimly lit room, swallowing in anticipation when Hizashi studied his tussled appearance.

Hizashi loosened his own black tie while placing his other hand on Shouta's hip, motioning for him to turn around. When Shouta complied, he took his wrists and crossed them behind his back, tying them into a loose knot. Shouta shifted against him, releasing a slight huff when he tugged at his restraints.

"Not too tight?" Hizashi lowly whispered in his ear, cheerfully grinning when Shouta shivered against him before shaking his head once in response.

Snaking his hands up to Shouta's chest, Hizashi teasingly traced his nipples through his dress shirt before tantalizingly removing his tie, slowly pulling it loose with his index finger. Hizashi smirked as Shouta bit back a moan, the soft blue fabric gliding smoothly across his neck.

"H-hey!" Shouta harshly whispered as Hizashi brought the material to his eyes, effectively covering his eyes with it.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hizashi earnestly asked in a hoarse voice, nuzzling his nose against Shouta's cheek as he held the tie in place. He knew how important Shouta's eyes were and he thought that he might have been pushing his luck considering how his boyfriend was already willing to get frisky in a storage closet with him.

Shouta hesitated for a moment before shaking his head once more, pouting a bit as the blush he was currently wearing on his face spread to the back of his neck. Hizashi smiled fondly at the enormous amount of unspoken trust between them as he carefully tied the improvised blindfold around his head, carefully as to not catch any stray hairs in the knot.

"At any moment if you want me to stop, tell me and if you feel like you can't speak, snap twice," Hizashi instructed.

When Shouta nodded, Hizashi slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, slipping his hand underneath the fabric to toy with a perk nipple. Shouta gasped as he pinched it between his fingers, his other hand trailing down to teasingly stroke the inside of his thigh.

"Not so loud, Shouta," Hizashi tauntingly murmured in his ear, the corner of his lips twitching into a playful smirk at how Shouta trembled in his hold from the sound of his voice. "Unless you want us to be on the cover of hero magazine like this."

Shouta made a soft "tsk" sound, clenching his hands into tight fists as he unconsciously tugged at the restraints keeping them behind his back.

"I'd buy that magazine in a heartbeat. Getting to see you tied up like this, excited just from me touching you," Hizashi continued, slowly unbuttoning the front of Shouta's dress pants. "I'd use it every day, you know? It'd be my favorite picture of you."

"Sh-shut up," Shouta weakly said, gritting his teeth as he swallowed down another moan, Hizashi's words undoubtedly making him hard from the way he desperately shifted against his hold.

"God, you don't know what you do to me, Shouta," Hizashi lowly whispered, grinding his hips against Shouta's ass, quietly chuckling when the man underneath him writhed at the feeling of his hard cock. Hizashi's hot breath against the shell of his ear made Shouta shiver, his hand finally sneaking into his boyfriend's pants to grasp his cock.

Shouta released a small startled whine, moving his hips slightly when Hizashi teased the head with his thumb. A small moan escaped his lips, his breathing growing shallow as Hizashi gave his cock a few firm strokes.

Hizashi hummed at his boyfriend's desperation. Shouta was shaking, his knees looking like they would buckle at any second. Maybe he was more into being blindfolded than he was willing to admit, Hizashi thought, suddenly excited that he may get another chance to do this again when they returned home. He'd tease him for hours, watching him writhe on the bed, listening to those beautiful moans bounce off their bedroom walls…

"Shit," Hizashi groaned, thrusting his clothed erection against Shouta who gasped at the sudden motion. He cursed himself for not bringing any lube, hazily deciding that he would need to start carrying a small bottle in his pocket from now on.

"…'zashi," Shouta gasped. The coarse and lewd noises he was desperately trying to hold back made Hizashi moan. The voice hero sped up his pace, stroking his boyfriend's cock slightly faster as he continued to hump him from behind.

The sound of a door opening in the hallway made Hizashi stiffen. Even through his sex driven haze, he could feel his heart drop into his stomach at the thought of someone finding them like this. Straightening his back, he stopped his strokes on Shouta's cock as he listened intently to the footsteps in the hallway. The guests must have opened the doors he and Shouta had used to escape the galleria.

"The bathroom should be straight down the hall to your left, madam," a voice said, echoing through the quiet hallway.

Hizashi grit his teeth as he heard the woman proclaim a "thank you", her heels clacking against the bare floors as she made her way down the empty corridor. Hizashi must have shifted his hold somehow, startling when Shouta released a shaky whimper. His hand instinctively shot up to cover the erasure hero's mouth, pressing him harder against the wall.

Shouta squirmed at the sudden movement, a muffled moan escaping from behind his hand.

Hizashi made a soft shushing sound against his ear, internally apologizing to him when he remembered how sensitive Shouta's ears were. If the closet wasn't so dark, Hizashi was sure that they would be extremely red right now as would the rest of Shouta's body.

As good as it felt with Shouta squirming against his erection, too much was at stake to focus on his growing arousal. Holding his breath to bite back a moan and hoping that Shouta would stop deliberately moving his fucking ass against him, he only found the strength to exhale once he heard the click of the bathroom door opening, the sound of the high heels disappearing behind them.

"You're a little shit sometimes, you know that, Shouta?" Hizashi quietly groaned, his hand feeling the edges of Shouta's lips twitching into a cheeky grin.

Huffing at the muffled response that he wasn't feeling up to hearing, Hizashi resumed stroking Shouta's cock, smirking when he groaned against his hand. With a few more strokes and another bite to his neck, Shouta came into his hand, shivering violently from his orgasm. His knees threatened to give way, shaking as Hizashi continued to rub against him.

Within another minute, Hizashi quietly moaned Shouta's name, spilling into his pants like a horny teenager. He panted against Shouta's shoulder, his hand sliding away from Shouta's mouth to let him breath freely again.

"You're into some kinky stuff, Hizashi," Shouta croaked, tilting his head to the side. The blindfold had slipped at some point, revealing a half-lidded eye that lazily glanced at his lover.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Hizashi muttered under his breath, untying Shouta's hands to slip his tie into his pocket. He carefully massaged his wrists to help the blood circulate. "I really thought we were in trouble for a second there."

"Didn't you want us on the cover of hero magazine?" Shouta teasingly mumbled.

"Maybe some other time," Hizashi quietly laughed. "I don't want my hero license suspended for public indecency just yet."

"You're unbelievable," Shouta huffed, buttoning back up his shirt and pants. "Can we leave now? I want to go home and take a shower. I feel gross."

"All you did was eat some cheese, drink some wine, and have sex with me in a closet," Hizashi sighed, peeking out the door to make sure the coast was clear.

"Yeah, a pretty eventful night overall, I'd say," Shouta sarcastically replied in his usual gruff voice as he followed Hizashi out of the closet.

Hizashi rolled his eyes as he intertwined their fingers together, pulling him towards an exit. He hoped the night wasn't really over. Remembering how responsive Shouta had been in the storage closet just a few minutes ago, Hizashi had a couple other "games" in mind that he wanted to play with him once they returned home.


End file.
